shmupfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Fox 2
Star Fox 2 was a proposed sequel to Star Fox, but due to it's release date the idea was scrapped. However, a completed beta was leaked onto the Internet where it has undergone fixing so it is more stable. It is only playable via an emulator. It has been theorized that this was remade into Star Fox 64 due to it's similarity. Story Andross thought killed by the Star Fox team has rebuilt his forces and is launching an assault on the Lylat system. Star Fox is dispatched to take care of Andross once again. This time though, they will have to face some competition... Gameplay Star Fox 2 detaches a bit from Star Fox in many ways. The player is now able to move around the play field in free range, not limited to a linear direction. Also, there are several types of Arwings available, each with their own strengths and weaknesses. The Arwings are also capable of transforming into a mech and are capable of walking and jumping. In addition, the player can choose two ships to fly in a group and these act as their lives throughout the game. There are several objectives that have to be done in the game, the primary ones being defeating Andross and protecting Corneria. As the game progresses, Andross will unleash various weapons and craft to attack Corneria (higher difficulties increase the assaults). These include ICBMs, squadrons, cruisers, and bosses. If they reach Corneria, they will attack it. If Corneria takes enough damage, then it is instant Game Over. You are also required to liberate the various planets in the system before reaching Andross. Each of these planets has some sort of base that requires locks to be deactivated before entry is possible. In here, there is a boss that has to be destroyed. An added advantage to liberating planets is ICBMs cannot be launched from there. A space cannon is located near Corneria that will shoot any ICBM that comes within range. Andross will occasionally release a Virus craft that, if not destroyed, will attach itself to the cannon and take over. This marks the first appearance of Star Wolf, Star Fox's rival group. At several points in the assault, one of their members will launch and seek you out to fight. On Easy, only 2 will be launched, Normal one will fight 3 members, and Hard one will face them all. If the player returns to the Star Fox carrier, they can repair the Arwings and warp to various points in the system. Pressing Select while on the map will switch partners. Powerups There are several powerups in the game that can help the player, they are: *'Twin Laser' - Upgrades the Arwings' main laser so it can fire twin lasers. If it already has twin lasers, they are upgraded further and become ion shots. *'Nova Bomb' - Adds more Nova Bombs to the current Arwing or switch it's special weapon to Nova Bombs. *'Super Shield' - Adds more Super Shields to the current Arwing or switch it's special weapon to Super Shields. *'Repair Module' - Adds more Repair Modules to the current Arwing or switch it's special weapon to Repair Modules. *'Shield Recharge' - Recharges shields by one unit. *'Pepper Token' - This powerup recharges the Arwing's shields to max. It is assumed that it also served another purpose but is not programmed to do anything else. Craft There are 6 different Arwings available for use, with each set of 2 allowing the player to use the same type if desired. These are the types, their pilots, and their ship layout. *Standard - Fox, Falco **Special Weapon - Nova Bomb **Speed - Average **Main Gun - Single Laser **Shield - 8 Slots *Heavy - Peppy, Slippy **Special Weapon - Shield Recharge **Speed - Slow **Main Gun - Single Laser **Shield - 10 Slots *Attack - Lay, Miyu **Special Weapon - Hyper Armor **Speed - Fast **Main Gun - Double Laser **Shield - 6 Slots Category: Nintendo Category: SNES Category: Games Category: Star Fox Series Category:Multidirectional Shooters